


FanBoy

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, youtuber!au, youtuber!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: Kurt is a popular YouTuber and Blaine is a cashier at a convenience store, and maybe a liiiittle bit of a fan of Kurt.





	FanBoy

After reading the hundreds of comments that requested it, Kurt finally gave in and decided to do the flavored condom challenge. All the fun YouTubers were doing it. They would buy flavored condoms and put them on bananas and taste them, and even though Kurt didn't know how that was considered a challenge, if that's what his fans wanted, then that's what he would give them.   
He found the aisle in the convenience store that had the huge section of condoms, among many other things meant for pleasure. He got the largest box of flavored condoms he could find and carried them to the counter, along with a bunch of bananas, and a few other things he needed. He set his things on the counter and was digging in his wallet to find his card when the cashier cleared his throat, his face burning red as he scanned the box. Kurt looked up at him and his eyes widened.  
"Oh, I... these aren't... I make videos," he said, trying to explain himself and realizing that he just made it sound like he was a porn star. "Um, no. Uh... YouTube videos. You know, the condom challenge thing? All my fans have been requesting that I-" he babbled, being interrupted by the dark haired cashier quickly shaking his head. "No, I wasn't, um... I'm a fan. I saw your tweet about doing the challenge. I wasn't like.. judging you or anything," he said, still shaking his head quickly.  
"Oh!" Kurt said with a grin, finding his card and folding his hands in front of him. "Uh.. thanks. I'm glad you enjoy my videos. It's always cool to meet people who watch me," he smiled, his cheeks blushing. "It's pretty rare, honestly."  
"You're kidding me," the cashier said laughing, and Kurt took the time that his eyes were closed to glance at the other boy's name tag, which read 'Blaine A.' "This can't be rare, you're one of the most famous YouTuber's online," he continued. Kurt shrugged. "I don't think I am. I mean.. I have Shane Dawson, David Dobrik, Tyler Oakley.. lot's of competitors."  
"And you're better than all of them," Blaine said, smiling and blushing at Kurt. "Thanks, I really appreciate that," Kurt grinned, paying for his things and taking his things, then getting out his phone. "What's your Twitter handle? I'll follow you," he said, getting on the app and smiling at Blaine.   
"Uh.. I think it's @banderson? I follow you, and my cover photo is a picture of us at a meet and greet a few years ago," Blaine laughed softly. "I'm... kind of a fanboy." Kurt giggled and followed him. "Oh god, that picture is old. I look like a baby," he laughed. "I think it's time for an updated photo," he nodded, pulling up his camera and gesturing for Blaine to join him so that he could take a selfie with him.  
Blaine opened his mouth to say something and then just decided on nodding and going around the counter to take the picture. Kurt smiled brightly at the screen before snapping the picture.   
"Do you like that one?" he asked, showing Blaine the picture and the other boy nodded in response. "Awesome. I'll send it to you, then. See you around, Blaine," he grinned, waving as he left.


End file.
